Interior Design is for the Birds
by DirectionallyChallenged
Summary: In which our heros visit a special hardware store.


**Just another drabble. Who knows where I come up with these things?**

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know they made designer hardware stores," Blaine mused, trailing behind Kurt as they perused the aisles of the one a couple miles from their apartment.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous. This is definitely -" Kurt flinched away from a particularly ugly paisley-print handled screwdriver, "nota designer hardware store."

Blaine ran his fingertip over a hammer that was outfitted in velvet. "Well, it's certainly more upscale than your local Home Depot."

Kurt merely grunted as he squatted down and pulled open a drawer filled with washers. He fished out a few of a certain size, in a tasteful powder-blue, and slid them into a small bag reminiscent of those used to carry pills when travelling. Blaine watched in fascination as his fashion-forward, well-groomed, and manual-labour-averse boyfriend nimbly pulled a few other various - literal - nuts and bolts out and then stood up.

"Got everything?"

Kurt examined the bag in his hands, glanced down at the Burberry-esque printed screwdrivers and hammer in his arms, rolled his eyes upward for a moment, thinking, and then finally nodded. "Those birds are going to have a summer home to rival the Kardashians'."

Blaine lifted the small paint can in his hands and nodded towards the paint spot on the top that indicated what color wasinside, "It will definitely be better decorated."

"Damn right," Kurt agreed, setting his items on the counter."Those fame whores can bite me."

Blaine grinned as he set the can down on the counter too and playfully hip checked Kurt out of the way. Something about Kurt swearing in a hardware store was incredibly alluring.

"Blaine," Kurt snapped half-heartedly, "what was that -" He cut off as he realized his curly-headed firecracker of a boyfriend was handing his card to the cashier. "Hey!"

Kurt tried to snatch it away, but Blaine was faster, dropping it into the fingers of the lady at the register and then grabbing Kurt's hand and winding their fingers together. "Just say thank you," he teased, squeezing Kurt's hand.

The taller boy huffed indignantly, but muttered a quick "thank you."

"Well that didn't sound very sincere," Blaine chuckled as he scooped their bag up off the counter and flashed a thankful smile at the cashier.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt bantered, reaching across his body and the shorter boy's to take the plastic bag.

"How about a proper 'thank-you'?" His hazel eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun as they reached Kurt's Navigator.

"Sometimes, you are beyond aggravating, Anderson."

"So do you want to be the pot or the kettle? Because I think you're more of a kettle, personally. You know, with your penchant for herbal tea and all."

"Sure, why not?" Kurt shrugged setting the bag in the backseat and turning to face Blaine. "Your head is as empty as pot normally anyway."

"Jerk," Blaine laughed, batting at Kurt's chest.

Kurt chuckled too and grabbed the lapels of Blaine's wornDalton Crew windbreaker from his sophomore year, pulling them closer together. "But I'm your jerk." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, hovering a hair's breadth apart for just a second afterwards. It wasn't much, but it was enough to leave them both a bit breathless.

"Always," Blaine breathed finally, heart thundering in his chest as he grasped Kurt's hands and wrists, which were still wrapped in the fabric of his jacket. "You'll always be mine."

"And you'll be mine," Kurt promised, finally relinquishing his grip on Blaine.

"Forever and afterwards." Blaine stretched up and dropped a quicker, more playful kiss on Kurt's lips and then headed back around the vehicle to climb into the passenger seat.

That was why they both loved California like they did. Because public displays of affection between two boys, almost men, weren't followed by hateful mutterings, screamed insults, or iced beverages. They didn't even get as much as a raised eyebrow.

Kurt slid into the driver's seat and cranked the engine, backingeasily out of his parking space while Blaine turned and glanced back at the store.

Acceptance was great, Blaine decided, watching ScanDrills slide into the distance, but where else could you find a hardware store geared specifically towards gay males?


End file.
